Shiro vs. Peacock
Shiro vs. Peacock is a What-if? episode of Death Battle, pitting Shiro from Deadman Wonderland against Peacock from Skullgirls. Description Deadman Wonderland VS Skullgirls! Which adorable, superpowered, psychopathic killer will edge out? Interlude Wiz: If we were to take a young girl and use her for a lab experiment, then completely destroy her humanity to the point where they would resent their lives from there on out, we would be called inhumane. Boomstick: And so would the guys who actually did it! Those poor girls. Shiro, the Wretched Egg-''' Wiz: And Peacock, the Anti-Skullgirls bio-mechanical weapon. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Shiro Wiz: Dressed in a white, skintight spandex suit with mittens and a neckwarmer, the albino girl Shiro is a bubbly, energetic, idealistic, sweet girl who loves food. (beat) Both: Hahahahahaha! Boomstick: Turns out, this girl Shiro's life isn't nearly as fun and happy as you'd think. It's actually kinda dark. You see, Shiro began her life as a test subject for two guys who wanted to make the human immune system better. She was kinda like a lab rat, except a human. Wiz: Hagire Rinichirō and Sorae Igarashi would spend night after night experimenting on her body, and essentially made her the prototype for a new defense mechanism which would allow humans to weaponize their own blood, which would later be dubbed, the Branch of Sin. Boomstick: Shiro became best friends with Ganta Igarashi, and Shiro soon afterward discovered that she had some sort of superhuman powers. Damn, that girl is tough. Wiz: As it turns out, Shiro's improved physicality was a direct result of the experiments done on her. It was also discovered that she could regenerate from wounds almost instantly, via her blood boiling to recreate the flesh that was once there. In fact, they could remove entire organs from Shiro and they would just regenerate. Boomstick: However, after a while, her body parts began falling off and the scientists had to sew her body parts back on. Because of all the pain this poor girl was going through, she adopted a second an entirely new personality. By day, she's the cute bubbly girl Shiro. But also by day at completely random intervals, she's the Wretched Egg, a sadistic mass-murderer. Wiz: The Wretched Egg is a personality Shiro created to be exactly the opposite of her own. As Shiro, she's a helpful character who provides moral support and protection for Ganta. But as the Wretched Egg, she does nothing but cause him unimaginable pain. Boomstick: You see, the Wretched Egg isn't just a personality swap, but also gives her a power boost. Her Branch of Sin allows her to shoot large whips of blood surrounded by a spiral of weird purple diamond-things, but isn't that powerful. But as Wretched Egg, a single attack of hers wiped out an entire classroom and killed everyone! Except Ganta, because she wanted to see him suffer. Man, for such a hot girl, I'm terrified of her. Wiz: ...You do know she's fifteen, right? Boomstick: Damn it. Wiz: Her Branch of Sin is also powerful enough to create large hurricanes and earthquakes, and thanks to her regeneration, she never has to worry about running out of blood. As Wretched Egg, her blood whips can also take the form of guns, fists, and lassos. But interestingly enough, she can create a Red Crystal, a strange object which grants a person the ability to use their own Branch of Sin. Boomstick: Eat your heart out, Katara. This is REAL bloodbending. Wiz: She isn't solely reliant on her Branch of Sin, either. She's strong enough to knock out a giant robot with a single kick, as Shiro, mind you, and can rip off a person's head and pierce metal with her attacks. Boomstick: That, and she possesses insane luck. Not that she needs it, because if she breaks a bone or cracks her head, her body will just regenerate back. Wiz: While the Wretched Egg is a powerful asset, it's almost completely random as to when she adopts this personality. In recent times, she's been able to control it better, but she's still not perfect with it. Don't get me wrong, Shiro is still a tough customer, but her power is significantly hampered when she's regular Shiro, plus Wretched Egg gives her a nice smarts boost. Boomstick: Because, as Shiro... (Shows scene where Shiro signs up Ganta and Yoh for the Dog Race) Boomstick: ...She's a bit of an idiot. Wiz: But this random personality hasn't stopped her from singlehandedly saving Ganta and his friends from an explosive death, surviving the entire destruction of Deadman Wonderland, mass-murdering an entire school, and being one of Ganta's most helpful friends and one of his worst enemies, at the same time. Boomstick: This is one girl you don't want to mess with. Even Deadpool would be jealous. Shiro: It's okay if you hate me. I hate me too... Peacock Wiz: The girl Patricia Wilson started out living a normal life with Marie Korbel in Rommelgrad, when the two of them were captured by slave traders to become war orphan slaves. Boomstick: This story is fucked up already. Wiz: It only gets worse. Patricia wasn't willing to become a slave, so to get her to listen, the traders mutilated her body completely and gouged out her eyes, as a means of instilling fear in the hearts of all the other slaves. Boomstick: Patricia was pretty much left for dead, but then the suspiciously-named Dr. Avian took her into some Anti-Skullgirl lab, where he decided to rebuild her body, turning her into the living cartoon... Peacock. See Wiz, she even has cartoon eyes! Wiz: Uh... the crazy thing is... those... aren't... eyes... Boomstick: What the hell are they, then?! Wiz: They're just... holes. What ended up replacing her eyes was named the Argus System, and it can be seen all over her arms... and other places on her body. Boomstick: And I thought Guts had a bad backstory... Wiz: Because Peacock lost her eyes during her days as a slave, the Argus System was implemented in her body in order to make up for her lack of vision. Boomstick: But because Dr. Avian is one sneaky bastard, he gave the eyes the ability to shoot lasers, extend like knives and stab people, and she can see everywhere around her, so she never has to worry about anyone sneaking up on her. Wiz: But even stranger, she bases much of her fighting skills off of cartoons she watched, made possible by the reality-warping abilities of Avery, a small bird which lives under her hat. You see, she has a bunch imaginary friends, and Avery can bring them to life for a group known as, the Avery Units. Boomstick: There's Andy Anvil, a shark anvil who is skilled at boxing, Tommy Ten-Tons, a large human weight-thing... okay... George Bomb, a living bomb, and the big one, Lonesome Lenny, a gigantic human bomb. Oh yeah, and Peacock can summon them whenever she wants, wherever she wants, so she can gang up on you from the beginning. That bitch! Wiz: Because of her love of cartoons, much of her moveset is inspired by cartoons. For example, she can hit people over the head with a huge hammer, or throw a pie in their face. She can also pull out random objects like fish, banjos, burlap sacks, and springboards, and can extend her jaw. That also happens to be a bear trap. Boomstick: Peacock also carries around a portable cannon, a badass buckshot shotgun, and a gun, which, depending on how long she charges it, can either shoot out a flag which reads "Bang!", or a giant blade. Strangest gun I've ever seen. Wiz: Peacock's special moves generally involve her Avery Units, including Boxcar George, George's Day Out, and George At the Air Show, all of which use George Bomb. She can also use portable holes like in cartoons to teleport to her opponents, or just drop a George Bomb down the hole and have it explode in their face. Boomstick: But then there's the Shadow of Impending Doom, which has a shadow appear under her opponents. Then she blows a whistle, and some heavy object falls on her opponent. Cartoon logic. Wiz: However, we've only scratched the surface of her power. Her most powerful attacks are her blockbusters, which are very powerful comboes. Argus Agony utilizes her Argus System to fire a barrage of lasers. She can also call upon Lonesome Lenny for an extremely powerful explosion, but it is capable of damaging Peacock as well, so she must be careful when using it. Boomstick: Pfft! What about Goodfellas? That one has her and her friends stuff her opponent in a burlap sack, then they all beat that opponent up gang-style! And to make it even better, she just blows the goddamn thing up! Wiz: Peacock is quite the formidable opponent with her endless variety of cartoon antics. She can trade blows with the Skullgirl, on her own and as a team with with Big Band, another Lab 8 creation. She may also be the kingdom's greatest anti-Skullgirl unit. Boomstick: And she can change her own weight on the fly! See, they thought of everything! Man, if only my ex-wife could change her weight on the fly... Wiz: Unfortunately for Peacock, her cartoonish antics do not exactly equal invulnerability. She isn't very patient, so she'd rather just attack her foes from a distance. So she's not too good at close-combat. Boomstick: Yeah, and then there's the fact that her Avery Units have a limit and can't just be summoned willy-nilly. Plus, that insanity can't be good for her smarts. Wiz: Still, all members of team Skullgirl must deal with the danger of the living toon herself, Peacock. Peacock: I'll gladly pay you Tuesday for a knuckle sammich today! Fight ParaGoomba348 Deadman Wonderland, after-hours "One mischievous little woodpecker, another day, pecking your holes..." sang the bubbly, cheery albino girl Shiro, who was sitting on top of a pipe near the ceiling of Deadman Wonderland, above the room of Ganta Igarashi. Ganta was falling asleep, and Shiro was keeping watch to protect him during the night. When suddenly, Peacock burst in through the wall like the Kool-Aid Man. "Oh yeah!" cheered Peacock as she burst through, grinning like the Kool-Aid Man. Her Argus System scanned the area and detected Shiro. "Huh, she doesn't look like a Skullgirl to me..." Shiro looked at Peacock with a look of concern in her eyes. This cartoon girl had just burst through the walls and could attack Ganta if she wanted. Shiro would never allow that. Shiro jumped down and faced Peacock. Peacock pulled out a cigar and grinned at Shiro. "Ya wanna piece of me?" she taunted. Shiro glared at Peacock. "No one touches Ganta." FIGHT! Shiro ran at Peacock and began the battle with a kick, but then Peacock quickly pulled out an anvil and shielded herself with it. Shiro's leg snapped upon impact, but it quickly healed back in place as she jumped back down. Peacock grinned as she sent her arms at Shiro, the eyes of the Argus System stabbing her in various parts of her body. Shiro cringed, but then fired some blood at Peacock in a whip-like manner. This was her Branch of Sin. Peacock was knocked back from the attack, and then Shiro lunged towards Peacock and punched her in the face. The punch made the sound of a cymbal crashing as Peacock's head vibrated back and forth before stopping in place again. Shiro jumped up in the air and landed feet-down on Peacock's head, flattening her down onto the ground. Peacock simply sprang up like an accordion, and launched Shiro backward. Peacock then pulled out a large double-barrel buckshot shotgun. "Hands up, whitey!" Peacock shouted in her best "tough" voice, scowling and with a cigar in her mouth. Shiro stepped back as Peacock fired a giant bullet out of the shotgun, knocking Shiro into a wall. Her wound healed instantly, and then she was back on her feet in no time. Shiro backflipped into the air and was about to land another kick on Peacock, but then Peacock quickly moved out of the way and pulled out a... hole, from nowhere and placed it where Shiro was about to land. Shiro landed into the hole and reappeared back against the wall. "Huh? How did Shiro get back here...?" Shiro mumbled to herself. She looked forward to see George Bomb riding towards her in a boxcar, and she quickly jumped over the bomb as George hit a nearby wall and exploded. No significant damage was done to the wall, for some reason. Before Shiro could finish thinking about it, Peacock extended her bear trap jaw and bit Shiro on the arm. A disgusting sound of bones breaking was heard upon impact. Shiro grunted and fired off another Branch of Sin attack at Peacock's face, but she wouldn't let go. Shiro kicked Peacock in the gut, but then Peacock let go of Shiro, then smashed her face with a mallet. Shiro's face regenerated almost instantly, but Peacock continued relentlessly smashing her face. "I'm going to flatten you into a pancake!" taunted Peacock. "Pancakes are delicious. Though this one's so white, it looks undercooked..." Shiro suddenly gave an excited smile. "Pancakes?! I want pancakes! Those sound delicious right now!" Peacock put away her mallet then stuffed a pie in Shiro's face. "No pancakes for you! Have pie instead." Shiro took a break from the battle to eat the pie that was stuffed in her face. After a few seconds of scarfing it down, she gave a sigh of relief. "That was delicious!" Shiro cheered. She had some whipped cream on the side of her mouth. Peacock tilted her head. "So ya think you can out-toon me, huh?" Peacock pulled a fish out of nowhere. "You shouldn't eat dessert before dinner. Here, have some fish!" Peacock slapped Shiro in the face with her fish a few times. "Ah! It smells so bad!" Shiro yelled. She slapped the fish out of Peacock's hand then punched her in the face. Her head went back like a punching bag as Shiro followed it up with a kick. Peacock fell down onto the ground. Suddenly, Andy Anvil came out from underneath Peacock's hat. "Alright, whitey, looks like it's my turn." Shiro tilted her head, in both curiosity and confusion. "Hmm?" Andy Anvil jabbed Shiro in the gut, then delivered a tough right hook into her face. He followed it up by winding up a punch and uppercutting her onto the ceiling. "T.K.O.!!!" shouted Andy Anvil, pumping his fists in the air. The ringing of a boxing bell was heard. Suddenly, Shiro came down from above and kicked Andy Anvil toward Peacock. Andy fell down near the living cartoon. "Darn, I just never knew how to deal with cheating boxers. Doesn't she know that there's no kicking in boxing?" Peacock gritted her teeth. "Well, looks like Tommy's up next then." Tommy Ten-Tons jumped out from underneath Peacock's hat. "I'll squish the albino like a worm!" Tommy ran towards Shiro and then jumped on her, crushing her into the ground. Then, suddenly, he felt himself being lifted off the ground as Shiro lifted him up. She threw him against a wall as he ran back at her, then picked her up by her hair. "I've heard of weightlifting, but I've never been lifted by a weight." Shiro commented. Tommy stopped for a second. "...Huh. I never thought about that. I'm a weight... and... I'm lifting you... and..." While Tommy Ten-Tons was thinking, Shiro shot a Branch of Sin attack at his eyes. Tommy stumbled back as he let Shiro go, and then she picked him up by his foot and threw him down on Peacock. Peacock put Andy and Tommy back under her hat as she grunted then pounded the ground, causing a springboard to launch Shiro airborne. She landed down into a burlap sac that Peacock had opened, and her head was still exposed through the hole. Peacock grinned then held a gun to Shiro's face. "Say good night! 'Cause you ain't wakin' up from this!" Shiro wasn't frightened at all. In fact, she was actually amused. "But... that's a toy gun..." Peacock's grin turned into a frown. "Whaddaya sayin?! This ain't a toy! Lemme show ya-" she fired the gun into Shiro's head, only for a flag reading "BANG!" to come out instead of a bullet. Both fighters paused completely. "That... was on purpose..." Peacock trailed off. She shook her head and then scowled. "No way! Lemme show ya how dead you are!" Peacock opened up a portable hole from underneath Shiro, but Shiro quickly jumped up and away from it using her acrobatic skills. Suddenly Peacock pulled out a large cannon and fired away at Shiro, who deflected the shot with a Branch of Sin attack. But then a hole opened up before Shiro, with a George Bomb jumping out and blowing up in her face. Shiro was knocked toward Peacock, who was now holding a chainsaw. "Let's play a game." taunted Peacock, totally not imitating a horror villain. She swung her chainsaw at Shiro, who quickly rolled away from the revving blade. She kicked the chainsaw out of Peacock's hands, and then completely destroyed it with another kick. Shiro grabbed Peacock by the arms, and then jumped up kicked her in the midsection with both legs. Peacock was sent flying against a wall. "Trying to... kill... Shiro..." Shiro muttered. Her happy and bright face now looked sad. But then, it looked mad. Shiro seemed to completely change. "Shiro is gone. Only Wretched Egg remains." Peacock laughed and rolled on the ground. "Wretched Egg? Ha! That's a really dumb name! I could scramble you up and serve you on a plate! Of course, there'd only be whites in these eggs, but no one actually likes the yolks anyway!" But during Peacock's rambling, Shiro had delivered a swift punch into Peacock's neck. Peacock then stepped back. "Alright lady, you've forced me to do this!" Suddenly there was a shadow underneath Shiro. She looked up as Peacock blew a whistle, and a large steamroller fell down on her, flattening her. Avery jumped out from underneath Peacock's hat and began pounding on the steamroller. "Mudamudamudamudamudamuda!" shouted Avery in a robotic-birdlike voice. After a few seconds, Shiro emerged from underneath and ripped the steamroller in half. Avery went back to Peacock. "You ain't gettin' away from me!" Peacock pulled a hole out and placed it underneath Shiro, but Shiro quickly jumped away beforehand and fired a powerful Branch of Sin attack at Peacock. All the windows in the area shattered as Peacock was sent flying through a window, right out of Deadman Wonderland. Shiro jumped through the window too. ---- Deadman Wonderland exterior Peacock got back up, near a Ferris Wheel. Shiro faced Peacock, and was levitating in the air. Peacock fired a bunch of lasers from her Argus System, which Shiro acrobatically dodged without a second thought. Shiro grabbed Peacock by the arms, but then Peacock threw a cigar bomb at Shiro's face. Shiro let go of Peacock as she fell down through a hole. Shiro turned around to see Lonesome Lenny right behind her, ready to explode. "No..." Shiro scowled and picked up Lonesome Lenny. Peacock began running away, but then Shiro threw the giant bomb. It resulted in a large explosion, which encompassed all of Deadman Wonderland and reduced the surrounding area to bits. Fortunately, the cells were unharmed, which meant that Ganta was okay. Peacock was covered in cartoony bandages and bumps. She looked pretty beaten up. Peacock glared at Shiro. "Look, I've had it up to-" She extended her arm several feet into the air. "-here with you. You're done, whitey." Suddenly George Bomb, Avery, Andy Anvil, Lonesome Lenny, and Tommy Ten-Tons all escaped her hat. Peacock put Shiro into a burlap sack as everyone began to pummel and pound Shiro while she was inside. However, a red light emerged from the sack. A large explosion of blood and wind erupted from the bag, resulting in the obliteration of the bag. All of Peacock's Avery Units were gone, and even she was struggling to stay up. Shiro floated towards Peacock and grabbed her by the arms. "Trying to kill Ganta... breaking and entering... just being annoying... you don't need to live anymore." Peacock smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I'm a cartoon! Gotta love me! Hey, you ever see that show Aceman?" Shiro didn't break whatsoever. She floated back and created several Branches of Sin, which took the form of a net-lattice behind Peacock. "Any last words?" asked Shiro. Peacock smiled again. "Oh, I've always wanted this moment to come! Hold on, I've been practicing." Peacock cleared her throat. "It has come to my attention that I, Lady Peacock, am on the verge of death. My life has been a rather fulfilling one, as-" But before she could finish, Shiro threw her into the lattice as she emerged on the other side as nothing more than a bloody mess, as if she'd been thrown through a cheese grater. Shiro scoffed. "And another falls to the Wretched Egg. Off in the distance, a man in a red jacket observed the scene and tilted his head, wondering what the hell had just happened. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Well that was a rather... interesting fight. Wiz: ...Indeed it was. While Peacock has a huge variety of skills and weapons which could catch Shiro off-guard, it was really an uphill battle for Peacock from the start. Shiro's durability is about on-par with Peacock's, and thanks to her regeneration, it was even better. Boomstick: Peacock might have been able to take on regular Shiro, because let's face it, Shiro's kind of an idiot and doesn't like to fight very much. Wiz: But then Wretched Egg changes everything. It enhances her physical abilities as well as her Branch of Sin, which has been known to obliterate an entire city. Peacock's most destructive ability, her Lonesome Lenny, could backfire on her horribly and Shiro could take advantage of it. Boomstick: However, Peacock wasn't really screwed. Her teleporter holes could have transported Shiro anywhere... the problem is that Shiro's inhuman acrobatic abilities meant that she could jump away from them at any time. Wiz: In the end, not even Goodfellas had the means to put down Shiro, as her regeneration let her survive everything in Peacock's arsenal. Boomstick: Looks like the Wretched Egg came before the Peacock! It's a... egg-and-chicken joke. Wiz: Wow. Boomstick: ...We need better puns. Wiz: Well... the winner is Shiro. Trivia *Cameo Appearances: **Vincent Valentine *This is the seventh of ParaGoomba348's battles where a character who was mentioned or made a cameo made an appearance was a combatant in a future episode, in this case Woodpecker (Ganta Igarashi). Who would you be rooting for? Shiro Peacock Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles